fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Raiden
Dryden "Hunter" Raiden (ハンター・ライデン Hunter Raiden) is a mage that specializes in a variation of Illusion Magic. He is a former member of a treasure hunter guild known as White Panther and is currently a member of the Blue Pegasus. He is the twin brother of Angie Raiden. Appearance Hunter is a tall, slim, yet well-built young man with fairly tan skin. He has spiked, brown hair, which tends to draw much attention to others. Similar to his twin sister, he has bright purple eyes. Hunter's left ear is adorned with two earrings which appears as an avant-garde style, with two identical pairs of hoop earrings on his left earlobe. Hunter is repeatedly described as a handsome man with a beautiful face by other characters. His regular outfit consists of a short, navy top, leaving his muscular lower abdominals exposed. His arms are also covered by bandages that reach up to his mid-forearm. His lower attire consists of loose, dark pants tucked inside darkly colored boots cover with custom-made armor. Hunter's dark Blue Pegasus mark is located on his right pectoral. Personality Hunter is a very mysterious man, since his almost constant smirk and slitted eyes, combined with his heavy use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, makes it very difficult to figure out his thoughts. He claims to love humanity although his definition of "love" is much different than one would assume. He greatly enjoys putting people in chaotic situations in order to observe their natural reactions and seems to be fully aware of the effect he has on others. With his clear understanding of human behavior, Hunter is almost able to determine people’s thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy. He is cunning and charming yet his manipulative nature prevents him from making any long-lasting bonds with others. He has also been shown to toy with people's emotional states for his own amusement, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames. (Such as Tsu-kun for Natsu) As a young child, Hunter was so intent on pursuing magic, that he often shouted and argued with those who showed a nonchalant attitude on the subject. Although he enjoys conflict, however, he normally chooses to stay out of it, preferring to observe the fight rather than take part in it. However when sufficiently provoked, Hunter’s anger could drive him into a frenzy, accompanied with high levels of violence. As a child, Hunter cared deeply for his twin sister Angie Raiden, risking harm and even danger in order to help her. This quality was often most demonstrated when Hunter would take on larger children who would bully Angie, regardless of their gender. In his early childhood he also showed a very protective and supportive personality, which was a sharp contrast to his now highly ambitious and vigorous determination. Yet regardless, Hunter continues to show concern for Angie, displaying somewhat of his softer side. Deep beneath his violent and somewhat twisted exterior, he is shown to be incredibly lonely, wishing nothing more than to have his name known throughout the lands of Fiore. At various points he appears to open up momentarily, performing kind acts, though always covering them up with sarcasm. Overall, pride appears to be Hunter’s greatest strength and also fatal weakness. His sense of superiority as well as slight arrogance makes it very difficult for others to earn his respect. Because of this, Hunter shows great difficulty when forced to rely on others, even his sister Angie. Hunter is also described as a neat-freak, to those who know him on a closer level. He prefers his environment clean and spotless, and often refuses to touch soiled objects. History Magic and Abilities Illusion Magic (幻影魔法''Genei Mahō ): A form of magic that allows Hunter to create and manipulate illusions. It causes others to see, hear, touch, smell or even taste things that don’t actually exist and also perceive things differently from what they really are. *'Speed Clones': Hunter is able to create the illusion of multiple “clones” of himself that can move at incredible speeds. It can be used to confuse his opponents, yet these images have shown to not last very long. *'Illusion of Death': Hunter’s target is given the impression that he or she is being killed over and over again. This technique may possibly drive it’s intended target into insanity, yet requires great amounts of magical power. *'False Pain Illusion': This ability allows Hunter to create a false feeling of pain in others. It tricks it’s intended target into thinking they are actually in physical pain, though in reality has no physical effect on the body itself. *'Fear Exploitation': A higher level attack used by Hunter that allows him to produce an illusion related to its targets’s true fears. Hunter is only able to use this attack if he knows his opponents fears. *'Maze': A powerful spell used by Hunter that invests a great amount of his magical energy. Hunter brings his hands together in a specific movement and generates the illusion of a single complex maze that resembles a large labyrinth. It serves as a form of torture that causes its target to wander aimlessly until driven insane. This spell is sometimes used for Hunter’s own personal enjoyment. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis '''Telekinesis'] (召しの魔法 Terekineshisu): Hunter has shown the ability to move objects without touching them. Similar to his sister Angie, it is said to be the first magic used by Hunter. He cleverly uses this ability with Thought Projection due to the fact his decoy is unable to physically touch objects. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Thought_Projection Thought Projection] (思念体 Shinentai): Hunter is shown to be able to create an exact decoy of himself, which is often used to distract his opponents. This defensive ability can be extremely useful in buying Hunter time to find a weak spot on his opponent. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combat: '''Hunter appears to show knowledge of various martial arts, yet mainly chooses to resort to kick-based attacks such as high kicks, spinning kicks, and knee attacks. Because of his experience in unarmed combat, Hunter also incorporates illusions into his fighting style. This technique shows to be very useful by making Hunter’s attacks unpredictable and hard to keep up with. Relationships Trivia * Hunter receives his alias ‘Hunter Blake’ after joining the White Panther guild and choosing to renounce his birth name Dryden Raiden. * He is a very heavy sleeper. * Hunter reveals his main reason for joining Blue Pegasus is because he strangely looks up to Ichiya Kotobuki as a mentor. * Hunter's stats, from the point-of-view of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason, are: * Hunter’s favorite fruits are apples. * His main hobby is ‘human observation’. * Hunter has a great fear of cats. * Hunter bathes once every two days. * Like his sister, Hunter is left-handed. * Hunter admits to personally fantasizing about Lucy Heartfilia. Quotes